


Der Hunger dieser frühen Jahre

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: Mal ist es gewöhnt, hungrig zu sein.





	Der Hunger dieser frühen Jahre

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the hunger of those early years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520865) by [sapphfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics). 



Mal ist es gewöhnt, hungrig zu sein.  
  
Auf der Insel stahlen sie und Jay verrottende Früchte aus den etwas zerrissenen Taschen der nichtsahnenden Verkäufer, doch das konnte sie nicht lange satt halten.  
  
Ihre Mutter vergaß oder es interessierte sie nicht genug, zu beschäftigt war sie mit bösen Plänen, die sie alle von der Insel bringen sollten, Pläne, die niemals funktionieren würden.  
  
Doch hier in Auradon hat sie so viel Essen wie sie sich nur wünschen kann.  
  
Gutes Essen sogar. Die Art von Essen, für die die meisten der Inselkinder töten würden.  
  
Nein, die Art hungrig, die sie jetzt ist, ist – anders.  
  


________________________________________

  
  
Es beginnt klein, gelegentliche Blicke quer durch den Klassenraum, und dann plötzlich wann immer Evie in ihrer Nähe ist. Mal kann ihre Augen einfach nicht von ihr nehmen.  
  
Die Sache ist die: Mal weiß, dass Evie schön ist.  
  
Sie hat es schon immer gewusst.  
  
Doch sogar damals, als sie auf der Insel lebten, wo das einzige Gesetz sie alle dort hält, sogar damals ignorierte Mal ihren schnellen Herzschlag wenn Evie eine beruhigende Hand auf ihre Schulter legte, oder wenn Evie nicht aufhörte, zu versuchen, Make up auf Mals Wangen zu streichen.  
  


________________________________________

  
  
Evie flirtet ohne es ernst zu meinen, Evie bricht Herzen.  
  
Mal denkt, dass sie es manchmal genießt.  
  
Die böse Königin hatte Evie immer gesagt, Mädchen ohne Jungen wären nichts wert.  
  
(Mal denkt, das ist Schwachsinn.)  
  


________________________________________

  
  
Mal glaubt nicht, dass Evie Maleficent mag.  
  
Mal ist nicht überrascht, weil fast niemand ihre Mutter mag.  
  
Doch Mal ist sich nicht sicher ob Evie Maleficent nur hasst, weil sie die Insel regiert.


End file.
